Kidnapped
by iq battle winner
Summary: co-written with raven lynn morrigan. Raven gets a gift from a fan that has been following her everywhere she goes in the city for several weeks now. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A Note from raven lynn morrigan: This is a story that one of my editors/cousins (iq battle winner) and I were working on together while I was sick and on complete bed rest. I'm only allowed out of bed now when someone is home with me. This is a rewrite of my two first ever Teen Titans stories. They sucked and I was ready to scrap them. He liked certain parts and had some ideas for a revamp. He did the typing...this chapter was mostly his idea.**

**A Note from iq battle winner: I was waiting to let Rae post this when she was better, but since she may not feel up to getting out each week to post something she finally talked me into putting it up. If you like this I can only promise to try to update it on a regular basis. It is still a work in progress and for now I rate it a T. That rating could go up in later chapters. Her original story was good, but needed some work.**

Kidnapped

Robin approaches Raven after the Titan's latest battle. He pauses just outside the unusual open door to her room. He watches Raven just sitting there on her bed for a few moments before he speaks. "Raven?"

She looks up at Robin startled.

"I noticed you were distracted out there today. You have been for awhile now."

"That guy was there again."

"What guy?"

"I don't even know who he is, but I see him everywhere I lately. He always shows up when we are fighting. I stopped going to the cafe because of him last week."

Robin enters the room and kneels down in front of her. "Has he said anything, or even acted threatening?"

"He never talks to me. At the cafe he would just sit there staring and me, and always follow me around when I left. He gives me the creeps. The last time I went there-they said he paid ahead for my usual. Goth even stopped hanging out with me a few weeks ago. He wouldn't say why, but I get the feeling that this guy has something to do with it."

They look up as Cyborg enters the room.

Cyborg holds out a box toward Raven. "This was outside by the main doors. It has your name on it. Looks like you have a secret admirer.

Raven looks nervously over at Robin before she takes the box from Cyborg.

Robin gives it a quick check. "No address, it just has your name on the card." He turns to Cyborg. "Check the security cameras to see who brought it."

Cyborg arches an eyebrow, but remains silent at the look on Robin's face. Suddenly the whole secret admirer issue has taken on a more sinister tone. He leaves the room to go check the security footage.

Raven just stares at the box in her now trembling hands.

"What's wrong? Do you sense something from it?" Robin hasn't seen Raven so un-nerved since her father tried to take over the world. "What is it Raven?"

She doesn't say anything. Raven merely takes hold of Robin's hand...allowing him to feel what she senses.

Robin sits there silent for sometime. "Do you mind if I have a talk with your friend Goth? Maybe he will tell me if that guy said something to him."

Raven merely nods her head in response.

"Want me to take that down to the crime lab?"

She hands the box over to Robin.

"Should I have Star come up and sit with you for awhile?"

"I think, I'm going to lay down for awhile."

"I'll check on you later then." Robin takes the box down to the crime lab before going to see what Cyborg found.

Cyborg looks up from the security camera footage. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

"I think Raven may have a stalker. Please tell me you got him on camera."

"The cameras didn't pick up his face. He wore a hooded sweatshirt. Looks like he came over to the island on a small motorboat."

"Do you remember seeing anyone dressed like that at the battle earlier?"

"I'll download everything I saw into the computer and go over it with a fine toothed comb."

"Let me now if you find anything."

Cyborg looks up at Robin. "What was in the box?"

"Raven didn't open it, but she showed me the vision she had when she touched the box."

"Mind if I ask what it was?"

"Some sort of shrine dedicated to her. I'm going out to talk with some people at that cafe she used to hang out at. Maybe someone there knows who he is."


	2. Chapter 2

**A note from raven lynn morrigan: IQ as he likes to be known on here has passed along all the reviews this story recieved. I want to thank everyone. I also ask you to remember that while I wrote the orginal stories that part of this was taken from, IQ has played a big part in salvaging what good parts there were and tying them together with his own ideas. Therefore I do not consider myself the soul author on this story, it is a joint venture between the two of us. These first two chapters are souly his idea.**

**A note from iq battle winner: I am finding out that writing isn't as easy as it looks. This is giving me a whole new perspective on editing Rae's stories. This one took awhile to rework because it ended up being a lot like a scene from a fan fic that Rae hasn't posted yet.**

Kidnapped

As Robin looks around the cafe he feels very out of place. This is not his type of crowd. After a few moments he spots the guy he is looking for. He suddenly feels self conscious as all eyes turn to him as he approaches the only friend, outside of the Titans, Raven has.

"I assume you are here about Raven."

"She received a very unsettling gift at the tower earlier."

"The guy has been watching her for months now."

"Months?" Goth glances around before he motions for Robin to take a seat.

"At first all he did was sit back and watch Raven. It pissed her off...so we started hanging out at other places. It didn't take him long to figure out where we were. At first he would just sit in the shadows and watch her-then he started sending her little gifts via the staff here."

"When did he start to scare Raven?"

"A few weeks ago. She can sense things from other people. That's why she doesn't like hanging out in public places. She says she never really paid attention to him, but then she started picking things up from him. Thoughts...feelings...fantasies...she said it was almost as if he were projecting them toward her."

"Fantasies?"

"By her reaction I can only guess it was about what he wanted to do to her. Raven wouldn't talk about them."

"Did he say something to you that made you stop hanging out with Raven?"

Goth fishes a note out of his pocket and hands it to Robin. "I have an Uncle on the police force. I showed it to him and he wouldn't take it seriously, even after I mentioned how he follows her around. He thinks its just some guy who wants to scare me away so he can have a shot with Raven. I didn't want to hurt Raven, but this guy is a ticking time bomb. I thought that maybe if I did what he wanted, Raven would finally do something about him. Maybe if you have more proof of what's going on the police will pick him up...not that it will do any good. The most a judge would do is slap a restraining order on him."

Robin looks over the brief note that threatens Goth if he doesn't stay away from Raven. "Mind if I keep this?"

"If it will help stop this guy go ahead. Something has to be done before he hurts Raven...or worse."

"Any idea who he is?"

"No. I've seen him around here a few times in the past, but I never paid much attention to him before he started fixating on Raven. There is one of the staff here that might know, but this is her day off."

Robin takes out his communicator as it goes off. "Trouble at the tower. I should get back there." He quickly gets up and goes outside before he answers the incessant beep. "Robin here."

"You better get back to the tower Raven woke up in hysterics...the tower looks like a tornado struck. We had to give her a sedative to calm her down."

"I'm on my way Cy."


	3. Chapter 3

**iq: I didn't think this story was going to be so popular. Thank you to all the reviewers. Sorry I haven't had the chance to reply to all of you. Since rlm isn't always up to working on this, I'm at her mercy when it comes to writing more. Plus I don't have a computer so I have to use rlm's to type this out. I will get the chapters out as soon as I can. The scenes are short and jump around in this chapter...I kinda did that on purpose to mirror the 'Nevermore' episode in which that happens.  


* * *

**

**Kidnapped**

When Robin enters the tower he finds it a bigger mess than the one in Beast Boy's room. He looks up when Cyborg approaches.

"Something happened to Raven."

"Did she say anything?"

"She just kept screaming at someone to leave her alone. She was losing control of her powers so we had to sedate her."

"Raven stopped going out. I think that guy is trying reach out to her now that he can't get to her."

"This is getting very serious. Did you find out who the guy is?"

"No, but I know where to find someone tomorrow who might know him."

"Tomorrow?" Cyborg looks around the messy area. "I'm not sure how much more of this that Raven, or the tower for that matter, can take."

Robin stands there thinking for several minutes. "He can't get to Raven in public anymore so, I think he may want us to leave her here alone at the tower in case there are more attacks in the city. That way he will have a chance to get to her without the rest of us to stop him."

Cyborg looks up at Robin. "You think this guy is out to kidnap Raven?"

Robin looks around at the mess. "I think he knows enough about her to know that this is what happens when she looses control. Right now I would say its a very safe bet that he is after her...and I'm not willing to even risk locking Raven in the safe room we built and leave her here alone. We've got to figure out who this guy is and catch him before he gets to her. I need to talk to Raven when she wakes up. Do you have a copy of the surveillance footage?"

"Yeah." Cyborg hands Robin a copy he burned onto a disk. "There was no one at the battle who looked like the guy who left that box at the tower...at least no one that I saw."

For now Robin takes the disk and goes up to crime lab and leaves the note he got from Goth with the box that was left for Raven by the guy earlier. If the police won't take Raven's friend seriously then maybe they will him. The Titans handle super powered villains, a stalker is something new for them...something they may not be able to handle on their own. Robin sits down at the computer and puts in the disk to have a look at the battle earlier. He doesn't watch the crowd that stuck around to watch the battle, he looks at the footage of Raven for signs that someone there has her scared.

* * *

Starfire stands by the bed looking down at Raven who still tosses and turns in her heavily sedated sleep. She looks up as Beast Boy speaks.

"Why didn't Raven tell us what was going on before now?"

"Perhaps she thought we would not believe her."

Beast Boy starts to reply, but stops. Only hours ago he would have found the very idea that someone was stalking Raven laughable. He sighs as he looks down at Raven. "What is he doing to her?"

* * *

In her mind Raven tries to run from the invading presence. None of her emoticlones can be found and she could really use Brave's help right about now. She would even risk letting Rage take control, but no matter where she goes she finds herself alone.

"We belong together. Nothing can keep us apart."

Raven stops as the path around her breaks up into individual asteroids floating away into the starlit darkness. She looks all around very scared as she sinks to her knees and pulls her cloak securely around her. No one should be able to affect her mindscape like this. "Why won't you leave me alone? I don't want this! I can't have this!" Raven lowers her head sobbing. She jumps startled when a hand touches her shoulder.

"You can...I found a way for you to have everything you've ever desired. Soon you'll be free...very soon now, my love."

"No!"

* * *

Starfire and Beast Boy look up startled as Raven suddenly cries out. The wave of energy unleashed knocks them back against the wall.

Beast Boy stands up and dusts himself off. "I'm so going to kick this guy's butt!"

Cyborg rushes into the room. "What happened?"

"The sedatives are not strong enough. Should we give her more?"

Recalling his conversation with Robin a few minutes ago, Cyborg finally realizes what's happening as he looks down at Raven's struggling form. "The guy is in her head. Sedating her just keeps her locked in there with him. We've got to wake her up. Star prepare a shot of adrenaline.***** We have to get these drugs out of her system." Cyborg turns to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Into her mind to stop this guy. Stay with Starfire, BB she may need your help with Raven." Cyborg rushes out of the room and runs toward Raven's and her magic mind mirror before anyone can stop him.

* * *

After reviewing the footage Robin runs it backward. To the point in the battle where he noticed something was up with Raven. It has to have been that point she saw him. He begins enhancing the footage of the crowd when the wave of energy Raven unleashed surges through the room like a shockwave. He gets up and rushes toward the infirmary.

Cyborg rushes up to Raven's room. The mirror that was on her dresser the last time isn't here. He fears for one brief moment that the guy got into the tower and took it, but he finds it in the drawer when he opens the top dresser drawer. "Don't worry, I'm coming Rae."

* * *

Raven struggles to get out of the guy's grasp but he holds her tight...she soon begins to feel very weak. "What are you doing to me?"

"The same thing I did to all the versions of you running around in here. It won't hurt, I promise."

"You-you're draining my powers..."

"So you can have what you've always wanted."

In a sudden burst of panic Raven manages to wrench herself free from his grasp. She moves away from him to the edge of the asteroid. What would happen she wonders if she jumped into the dark void? Would she be lost there-possibly stuck in some coma forever? She backs away even closer to the edge as he makes a grab for her. "Stay back or I'll jump and be lost in the void forever." Will he believe her lie...or is it the truth? Suddenly the ground gives way beneath her and she falls before she can ponder it further. She watches as he lunges forward trying to reach out and save her-only to find herself grabbed by two strong arms and pulled away. "Cyborg?"

Cyborg lands on a nearby asteroid with Raven in his arms. "Sorry. I should have warned you, but I didn't want him to ruin my chance to get you away from him." He shifts his sonic cannon he used to shoot the asteroid back into a hand. "Now where do we find that Forbidden Door?"

"I don't know-"

"-No one is going to keep us apart!"

Cyborg looks up at the guy. "I'm only going to tell you this once...leave Raven alone!" He shifts his arm into a cannon again and fires knocking the guy off balance before he leaps to another asteroid with Raven. He looks down at Raven as she seems to be breathing heavily...he hopes that means the adrenaline is working. "Wake up Raven, I'll deal with him."

"You can't stop him because he isn't really here."

"What do you mean?"

"You came in through the mirror's portal. He must be using some sort of magic...he was...trying to..."

"What is it Rae, what was he trying to do?"

"Drain my powers...I think he already got the others."

"Your emoticlones?"

Raven just nods. She has no idea how to stop this guy. At first he had just been a painfully shy young man who liked her poetry at the cafe. The attention was...nice at first, but now he's become a monster that is growing ever more dangerous.

Cyborg has no idea how to get to this guy out of Raven's mind. He wonders how this guy could use magic to reach her mind, even scared she should have been able to repel him. Suddenly Cyborg has an idea. "Were you asleep when he...attacked you?"

"Asleep? Maybe...I laid down after Robin left..."

"I think that's how he did this. He got in with magic once you fell asleep and couldn't fight him. You weren't awake when your powers spiraled out of control. You were crying out in your sleep and you couldn't wake up once we sedated you to keep your powers in check. I think to get him to leave, you just have to wake up."

"I-"

"-Do it Raven, I'll keep him busy."

"If he stole the powers of my other sides he could hurt you. I won't leave you here and risk that happening."

"Rae..." Cyborg knows its useless to argue with her. "...Then lets find that door. You wake up then I leave."

"We'll discuss the order of events if we find it."

* * *

"I have given her the adrenaline as Cyborg said, but Raven has still not awakened."

Robin looks up at Starfire. "It might take a little while for her to wake up, Star."

"Yeah...at least she's calmed down. Cyborg must have found her."

"Should we all not enter Raven's mind and assist her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Starfire. Until we find this guy I don't want Raven left alone."

Beast Boy looks up at Robin. "You think he will try to kidnap her?"

"I'm not going to give him that chance. You've been inside Raven's mind before, how long do you think it will take for Cyborg to come back?"

"He just has to follow the path to the portal. It just depends on how long it takes him to stop this guy." He pale noticeably at the thought and even fears to voice it. "Do you want me to go into Raven's mind and help Cy?"

Robin looks down at Raven who is resting peacefully now. "If Raven shows any sign that something is going wrong, yes. Right now just stay here and watch her. Star, lets go make a security sweep of the tower. We only saw him at the front door of the tower, but I want to make sure there isn't some way for him to sneak in. Beast Boy, if you have to go into Raven's mind let us know first.

* * *

Raven looks back-securely nestled in Cyborg's arms as he jumps from asteroid to asteroid-the guy is following them, but he isn't using any powers he drained from her to do it. He clearly knows some sort of magic to do this. She concentrates trying to scatter the asteroids out of the guy's reach to slow him down. She can't manage to move than a few of them before she feels even weaker. Its then that she notices some sort of golden glow from an object he holds. Even from this distance she realizes he is able to drain her powers. "Do you really think he will go away when I wake up?"

"Yeah, I do, Rae. I don't know anything about magic, but I'm certain that's how he got here."

"Thank you for coming after me...just do me a favor if we get out of this."

"Not if...we will find that door. What is it you want me to do?"

"Don't call me Rae in front of the others."

Cyborg chuckles lightly. "Sure. If that's what you..." He spots something up ahead. "...is that what I think it is?"

Raven turns to look squinting to make things out in the starlit darkness. "That's it!"

"Is he still following us?"

"Yes."

"Will it hurt you if I bust up those asteroids with my sonic cannon?"

"Its not actually real...its...its hard to explain...this is just a spot in my mind where my other sides...live. I guess you could liken it to those holograms you made to stop Billy Numerous."

Cyborg jumps forward one more asteroid and turns around. "I think I understand. Hold on I'm going to try to stop him in his tracks."

Raven wraps her arms around Cyborg's neck and holds onto him as he fires his sonic cannon breaking the asteroids between them and the guy.

He stops in his tracks staring after the mostly metal man who turns taking Raven away. "No one will keep us apart! Raven and I belong together...we understand each other."

"Time to get out of here Rae. I want you to wake up now."

"No. I want you out of here. So he can't hurt you."

"I am going to make sure he is gone when you wake up and that's final. Now wake up."

"Be careful."

"I will."

* * *

Beast Boy paces the infirmary. He still has nightmares from the last time he ended up in Raven's mind and he doesn't want to go back. He freezes when he hears Raven moan. He just stands there not wanting to turn around. He doesn't want to see her in distress again. He's sweating bullets as he slowly forces himself to turn around. It doesn't do him much good as he realizes that he has his eyes closed. He cringes as she moans again. Finally he forces his eyes open-breathing a sigh of relief as he see Raven waking up. "Raven! Are you okay?"

Raven moans again before she opens her eyes. She turns her head toward Beast Boy blinking a few times to clear her vision. "Cyborg...where's Cyborg?"

"He went into your mind to-" Beast Boy watches as Raven struggles to get up. "-I don't think you should be up yet."

"Cyborg...have to..."

Beast Boy rushes to Raven's side as she stands up only to collapse. He catches her, easing her back down on the bed.

* * *

Cyborg watches Raven's form disappear as she awakens. He turns to look at the guy who is somehow moving one of the asteroids. Cyborg aims his sonic cannon at the guy ready to blast him, but at the last moment he aims for the asteroid he's on. He stands there a few moments making sure the guy doesn't come back before turning and walking through the portal.

He wakes up suddenly. He had been so close, he could have completely drained her powers if the metal man hadn't showed up. He holds up the yellow gemstone in his hand-staring at it as it glows. "It won't be long now until we can be together."

Raven manages to pull away from Beast Boy and make it to the door. She looks up to find Cyborg standing there.

Beast Boy looks at Cyborg questioningly as Raven buries herself in his arms sobbing.

Cyborg runs his hand through Raven's hair. "It's okay...its all over now." He picks her up and carries her back over to the bed and lays her down. "Just rest now."

* * *

**iq: *I know that rlm used to take allergy shots and if the preventative shots were too strong and caused an allergic reaction the doctor would administer adrenaline to quickly get the stuff out of her system. I figured it would work for something like this too.**

**rlm: So I went over this chapter after iq typed it. One thing was bothering me. It was starting to look like a possible Raven and Robin pairing-even though iq swears he wasn't going there. I have no problem with that pairing, I have written several of them in fact, but the original stories were Raven and Cyborg and that was one of the only things I liked about them. So I went back and did some tweaking to this chapter to at least if nothing else give hints at Rae/Cy. Sorry to anyone who doesn't like that...but that is one thing I refuse to let be changed from the original. Oh and one more thing since iq and I can't decide on a good sinister sounding name for the stalker why not leave a review and suggest a sinister sounding and or meaning guy's name? Just remember it needs to be a more common one that a mother would chose to name her son, but not so common that everyone has that name, and definatly not something strange and off the wall. I like Rafe that is a form of an Irish name. The meaning isn't dark, but it has the type of feel we're looking for. iq likes Nigel for the meaning, dark night (which always make me think of Batman.) Which do you like or do you have a better suggestion?**


	4. Chapter 4

**iq: rlm isn't feeling the best right now so I'm kind of on my own for this one. She left some notes for the chapter at least for a scene between Raven and Cyborg. In her original stories the bad guy was a bounty hunter, for lack of a better description. That changed obviously-which is part of why we have had such a hard time finding a name for the stalker. We got one suggestion last week-it wasn't a name that either of us thought of. I'm going to admit that I was a Power Rangers freak when it first came on a long time ago...I feel old now. The very first Red Ranger was rlm's favorite. I'm sorry and I apolgize to anyone who also may be a fan of him, but wether it be the makeup or wardrobe or some combination thereof sometimes I couldn't help but think that guy had the perfect look to portray a serial killer. With that said I think the suggestion for the stalker's name is perfect. I think anyone was a fan of the show can guess it, or just look at the reviews but I'm not going to debut it until Raven asks his name later in the story. He is a mystery and I want him to stay that way until he reveals more to Raven later in the story. Dang...rlm wasn't kidding about those cats sitting out on the deck staring when you work on the computer around here. Being watched by a cat while you're writing is kind of unnerving and sort of creepy.**

**Kidnapped-Part 4**

Now that Raven is safe Robin sits down in front of the computer to go back over the footage from the battle. Whoever it was that she saw wasn't picked up. It appears the person was just out of Cyborg's field of vision. He wishes that she would have told them about this sooner. If he is mentally attacking Raven while she is asleep then he is clearly dangerous. Robin finds himself wondering after what just happened, if the police would help them. Anyone showing any sort of powers have always been left to the Titans to stop, and if this guy can mentally attack Raven in her sleep then he clearly has some form of powers. He had intended to wait until he went back to the cafe and talk to the staff before going to the police, but he isn't willing to put it off any longer. Robin gets up and takes the box left at the tower and the note with him.

"Going to the police?"

Robin stops just outside the door and turns around. "I'm going to try."

"It might help to know that he was drainning Raven's powers. He got all her other sides...the emoticlones already. I don't know how much if any of her powers Raven has left right now." He hands Robin another disk. "I saw him this time...but I don't expect the police to believe it. With it happening in Raven's mindscape they will probably think its some kind of joke."

"Then I'll just have to try to make them understand how her mind works." Robin looks down at the disk. "I've known something wasn't right with her for awhile now. I wish I hadn't waited so long to talk to her."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. If you had she might not have told you what was going on. She doesn't talk about things until she's ready. Look how long she hid the fact that she was a portal for her father."

Robin nods his head in agreement as he sighs. "How is Raven?"

"Still pretty shaken up. I offered her a sedative, but she didn't want it. I think she's afraid to go back to sleep."

"If they believe me the police are going to want to talk to her."

"In that case maybe its best if you bring them here. I'm not letting her out of my sight."

He lays the gem down with the other collection of stuff in his shrine. Pictures from the times all her other sides escaped...bits and pieces of her cloaks torn in battle. He opens a box and takes out the most prized piece of his collection, clipings from the times she cut her hair after suddenly appearing with long locks. It cost him a great deal of money to pay a certain theif to get them when her hair was cut short again. More than even the magical gem to drain her powers cost him. He picks up the black ribbon that ties the silky locks together. How he longs to run his fingers through Raven's hair...sitting in front of a roaring fire with her in his arms. He turns on the tape recorder and listens to the poems he taped her reading at cafe. It sounds to him as if she saw right into his soul and wrote the poems about him. They belong together but the other Titans are keeping them apart. He looks at the hair is has in hand. If money could buy him that, then it can buy him someone willing to distract them so he can rescue her.

Several hours later Robin sits at the police station in conference with the cheif of police.

"I understand your concerns and believe me, I would like to arrest him before this gets worse, but its just not against the law for a guy to send a girl gifts. Unless he attacks her or she files for a restraining order and he violates it there is nothing we can do. That's what I hate most about this job...I've seen these kinds of things before."

"So attacking her mentally to drain her powers and leave her defenceless doesn't count?"

"This kind of thing has never come up before...let me make a call."

Robin sits back as the police chief picks up the phone.

Red X stops at the requested meeting place. "You again? What do you want this time some of her underwear?"

"All I want you to do is draw the Titans out...so I can see her again. They're hiding her from me."

"Its going to cost you."

He picks up a duffel bag and opens it to reveal stacks of money. "Name your price."

"I called the judge. Its not an ordinary circumstance, but then you aren't ordinary kids. Before anything can be done a formal complaint has to be filed against him...and we have to figure out who he is."

Robin pushes the note forward. "The guy he sent this to thinks that some of the staff at the cafe might know him. I was called back to the tower because he was attacking Raven so I didn't get to talk to anyone at the time."

"We know what he looks like at least. If he's got some sort of powers, I don't see how we can be of much help."

"Something tells me he doesn't. I have a feeling he just found some way to drain Raven's powers. If he had any of his own don't you think he would have used them to capture her long before now?"

"Good observation. Do you want me send some officers to the tower or would you rather bring her in to file a complaint?"

"I would rather that she not leave the tower right now."

"I'm going to get this stuff admitted into evidence and dusted for prints. Its a long shot but maybe he'll turn up in the database.

Late that night Raven sits up with black coffee in place of her usual tea. Its been a long day with the police here asking questions and carting off all the other gifts he'd given her as evidence. She looks up as Cyborg enters OPS.

"Are you still up?"

"I don't want to go back to sleep."

"You can't stay up forever Rae."

"I'm just scared that everytime I fall asleep he's going to be there again."

"Do you have any of your powers left?"

"Enough to protect myself, at least. All I used to want was my powers to go away so I could be normal. Now the thought of losing them terrifies me."

"How did he do it? Do you think he has powers?"

"No...I saw something like a glowing gem stone. There are magical artifacts that can steal powers from others." She looks around the tower that is still a mess. "All the energy that trashed the tower must have been a backlash from what he was doing. If you're going to drain someone's powers you can't just do it all at once." She looks up at Cyborg. "He never once tried to use them against us...it scares me to think of why he might have done it."

"I won't let him anywhere near you...I promise."

Raven gets up and goes over to the window. "He just seemed so harmless at first. He never even talked to me, but he would tell other people that he really liked my poems. I could sense that he really related to them and he thought that I understood him. Then one night he changed...had a hardcore goth look, even dyed his hair black. I didn't even recognize him at first. That was when he started to follow me around and send me gifts. Do you think I lead him on somehow?"

"No. That isn't the kind of thing you would do."

"The attention was nice at first."

"Don't Rae...even you couldn't have known how this guy was going to turn out."

"I should have sensed it. That's what happens when I start to hope for something I was never meant to have. Just look at the mess I made with Malchior."

Cyborg hesitates for a few moments before crossing the room and placing his hand on her shoulder.

Raven turns around and for the second time that day buries herself in Cyborg's arms as she sobs.

He looks down at her worried. This ordeal is taking a toll on Raven and he can't help but wonder how much more she can take before she cracks.

**iq: I thought the part with the hair was really creepy and sounded like something that a stalker would do. And I did my best with that last scene from rlm's notes. I'm not a lovely dovey person.**


	5. Chapter 5

**iq: Say hi to rlm AKA raven lynn morrigan, she's feeling a little better this week, so she is back to help with this chapter. I expected her to give me grief over the last chapter but she seems to like it. She's just not so sure that police even in the fictional world would consider a mental attack with a magical gem/amulet grounds for filing a complaint let alone a restraining order. Now that I look back on it that wasn't one of my better ideas but I'm new to this writing stuff. After this I may just stick with editing.**

**rlm: (shakes head) amateur-we can fix the restraining order blunder.**

**iq: I already posted the last chapter so how can that be fixed aside from rewriting and replacing it?**

**rlm: just trust in the master's wisdom and all will be revealed.**

**iq: She's going all Yoda again.**

**rlm: yoda? i was going for skipper.**

**iq: Why am I not surprised...if you were a cartoon penguin you would fit right in with the team.**

**rlm: fit in? i would be the team. i'm the perfect mix of rico's psychotic rage-private's adorableness-kowalski's genius-and skipper's raving paranoia.**

delete key employed for two missing comments

**iq: You should worry me...but i've known you long enough to know that for you that's normal. Okay enough for now. Lets get on with the story before you scare all the nice readers out there.**

**rlm: let me finish my game of penguin first.**

**iq: Penguin?**

**rlm: its a variation of free cell. i got board with winning klondike all the time so i needed a new challenge.**

**iq: And you can't play regular Free Cell because?**

**rlm: it was too easy. i kept winning all the time.**

**iq: And how is Penguin working out for you?**

**rlm: five wins out of five games so far. i think i need to find a more difficult game.**

**iq: Aye yai yai yai yai...can we just work on this chapter please.**

**rlm: and you complain about the pom reference. i hear a new power rangers spin off is in the works. maybe they'll bring an alpha back. 5 from the original was the best.**

**iq: I'm not going there...I could but I won't.**

* * *

**Kidnapped Part 5**

For the last several weeks the Titans have kept a close eye on Raven in battles. Cyborg rarely leaves her side during fights, even with the increased police presence that patrols the battle area under the guise of keeping the public of out harms way. Either this guy has changed his look again or he is good at hiding. Raven would wager he is hiding. She can still feel him watching...but not from close by.

Cyborg takes a good look around when Beast Boy in t-rex form takes down Cinderblock.

"He's getting better."

He looks over at Raven. Cyborg isn't entirely sure who she's talking about at the moment. "Who is?"

"Beast Boy."

She didn't voice it, but Cyborg is sure that Raven's underlying meaning is that someone has to pick up the slack for all that she can't do anymore. "He has been more focused since he hit that growth spurt...maybe its a puberty thing." He had hoped to get at least a smile out of Raven for that crack, but she just looks around nervously.

"Can we go now...please?"

"This is the first time you've been out of the tower since Control Freak ran a muck at the electronics expo last week. Isn't there anywhere that you want to go?"

"No."

"Anyplace that you need to stop for anything?"

"No."

Cyborg turns and nods to Robin as a heads up that Raven wants to leave. He keeps a sharp eye out for anyone that might be following as he walks her to the T-car. "Is he here Rae?"

"I can sense him watching...that doesn't mean he is anywhere nearby."

Cyborg waits until they are both buckled into the T-car and on their way before he speaks again. "What's wrong Rae? And don't say nothing...its something, I can tell."

Raven sits there quietly for some time before she speaks. "I appreciate everything that everyone has been doing to help, but I can't take this anymore."

"As soon as the police figure out who this guy is the judge will issue a restraining order and-"

"-And what? Do you really think a piece of paper telling him to stay away is going to stop him?"

"Rae-"

"-He wants me...I can feel it. And he isn't going to stop until he gets what he wants."

He takes out his cell phone and dials a number. "Do it tonight." He smiles as he ends the call. "It won't be long now Raven. I will rescue you and then we can be together." He stands on the penthouse balcony for a few moments watching as the T-car is driven around the city streets on its way back to the tower.

As they pass the high rise apartment building Raven looks up getting a sudden chill.

Cyborg glances over at Raven. "Are you okay?"

"I'm tired."

He doesn't doubt that. She hasn't slept much over the last several weeks but there is more to it this time he's sure. "Rae-"

"-Its bad enough that I have to live in fear of going out in public and even sleeping...I just don't want to talk about it anymore right now."

"I'm worried about you Rae. We all are."

Raven doesn't voice it, but she has a very bad feeling today.

He goes inside where he is met by the butler.

"Your parents called earlier today, while you were out."

"Really?"

"They are wiring money so that you can pick out whatever you want for your birthday next week."

"I'm surprised that they remembered. I'm going to the cabin for awhile Benson. Would you please call and have the utilities turned on by tonight?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you." He hands the Butler an envelope of money. "And please take a nice vacation for yourself. After raising me all these years, you deserve it."

"Thank you sir. Would you like me to deliver supplies to the cabin?"

"No I will stop and pick up what I need on the way." He grumbles under his breath as the butler walks away. "I will have exactly what I want for my birthday by tonight, I don't need father's money."

Benson has been the butler and guardian to the Manheim's only son for many years now. He feels bad that the boy's parents have spent most of his life jetting around Europe while leaving him behind. They have seen him only a handful of times since the young lad was seven. Often he has worried about the young man in his care, but he finds his behavior of late and new look very disturbing. He watches the young man enter his room and close the door before he goes to make the necessary phone calls.

After locking the bedroom door he takes out a duffel bag and sorts through it to make sure that he has everything he needs for tonight. He checks the dart gun to make sure its loaded. He doesn't want to hurt Raven. Red X should keep the others busy, while he takes Raven away, but just in case there is any interference he goes over the closet and digs out a metal baseball bat that he packs into the duffel bag along with ropes and duct tape.

After the battle Robin stops by the police station to find out if they have any new information.

The police chief looks up from his desk. "Nothing new I'm afraid. We have his picture posted every where asking for information, but no one that can put a name to the face. I suspect that he isn't from the area."

"Raven said he changed his look soon after he showed up at the cafe. So maybe he has gone back to his original look."

"Or another one entirely. I wish there was more that we could do, but until we know who he is the judge can't issue a restraining order. The DA a owes me favor so I asked him to look into the legal issues. According to him even if we find out who the guy is and he tries to attack Raven mentally again that won't count as violating any such order. The laws just weren't written to cover people with powers or anyone that uses magic to attack someone over long distances."

"Then what is it going to take for the laws to change? Raven or even someone without any form of powers or magic for defense to be hurt or worse?"

At the tower Raven goes out to a little waterfall she created with her powers just before Starfire left Earth during her transformation. Raven remembers that she used to levitate above it and meditate. The sound of the falling water was so soothing. She is too tired to levitate right now, but what she really needs is to be somewhere that isn't in public where she is vulnerable or cooped up inside the tower.

Cyborg watches from near by as Raven settles down near the little falls. Soon the sounds of her mantra reach him, but that doesn't last long as she gives up and lays down on the embankment by the little stream and soon falls asleep. The garden that the water feature is a part of shields view of Raven from the prying eyes of anyone in the city that might try to spy on her with telescopes or binoculars. Or at least it was a garden. Now its mainly just an overgrown mess. It had seemed like a good idea at the time but they had all soon neglected it. He thinks that maybe cleaning it up would be a nice little project that might keep Raven's mind off that guy for a little while anyway. If only they could find this guy. His picture is all over the city...so why hasn't anyone identified him? Cyborg wonders if he changed his look again. That suddenly gives him an idea as Starfire approaches.

"How is Raven?"

"Not good, but she is finally resting. Do you mind keeping an eye on her while I work on something?"

"I shall be glad to keep her company."

Cyborg rushes back into the tower as Starfire settles down to watch over Raven.

Rather than stopping in the city for supplies he picked them up at a little Mom and Pop place that is on the way to the cabins. When he goes inside he brings in the supplies then checks to make sure that all the utilities have been turned on and are in good working order. This is less of a cabin and more like some rustic mini-mansion in the forest. He opens the room that houses his shrine to Raven. He adds some new pictures that were taken just last week at the electronics expo. He had wanted so bad to grab her right then, but there were too many witnesses. It won't be long now until he has her. He leaves the cabin and locks it up. He has to get back to the city and meet Red X at the docks. He hasn't let the thief in on his plans to rescue Raven and he doesn't intend to.

A few hours later Cyborg emerges from his room and makes his way back out to the little waterfall where Raven is still sleeping.

Starfire looks up as Cyborg approaches. "Raven has been sleeping peacefully. What have you been up to all this time?"

"I thought of a way to get Raven out of the tower without being seen. Remember those hologram rings I made awhile back?"

"You wish for her to hide in plain sight. Oh, that is a wondrous idea!"

Raven stretches as she awakens. "What is such a good idea?"

"You getting out of here for a night on the town."

Starfire notes Raven's disapproving look over Cyborg's suggestion. "I shall go and see what Robin and Beast Boy are up to."

"You really think that is a good idea?"

Cyborg holds up the rings. "I do when no one knows that its you. Come on...you, me, a night on the town. You know you want to."

Raven still has a very bad feeling. She would like nothing more than to curl up with a good book and get lost in some fantasy world. "I appreciate the effort, but maybe some other time."

"Then I guess I will just have to go out for pizza all by myself. You know its always better when its hot and fresh out of the oven."

She stops as she starts to walk away. He just had to mention pizza. Her greatest weakness aside from waffles and good books. Raven can't remember the last time she has been to the pizza place. She turns to look at Cyborg as she struggles to find a reason to say no.

"It will be just the two of us...you won't have to listen to Beast Boy's annoying objections to the all meat experience and assistance on imitation soy cheese."

"If anything happens to me out there its all your fault."

Cyborg hands Raven one of the rings. "Did I just hear one of The Great Raven's sarcastic remarks?"

"You are so not funny."

"That's my girl!"

Up in OPS Starfire jumps for joy as she watches Raven take the ring from Cyborg.

Beast Boy rushes over to the window. "Cyborg got her to go?"

Robin joins the others at the window. "It will be good for her to get out of here and take her mind off of things for awhile."

"Perhaps now she will not be so depressed all of the time." Starfire picks up Silkie who crawls across the floor and whirls him around the room at the joyous turn of events.

Beast Boy looks over at Robin. "Do you think we need to follow just in case that guy decides to show up?"

"I think if we tried that it would only lead him to her. Plus it would only stress Raven out if she sensed us following. Lets just give her a chance to enjoy herself tonight."

Raven looks skeptically at the ring in her hand as Cyborg leads her down to the T-car. "So no one is supposed to recognize us out in the T-car?"

"I got it covered." Cyborg presses a button on his arm that cloaks the high tech T-car as a tricked out sports car.

"Nice."

"Are you ready Rae?"

"I should go change clothes."

"No need-the ring will make it look like you're wearing something different."

Raven hesitates as Cyborg opens the car door for her. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Finally Raven puts the ring on. It instantly transforms her usual Gothic look to something any normal teenager might wear out on a date. Gone is her short indigo hair replaced by a longer midnight black style. Her pale skin is replaced by a healthy tan and the gemstone on her forehead is hidden. Even her eyes are now a striking diamond color. "Not bad."

"Ready for a night out on the town?"

Raven looks up at Cyborg who now has on his old hologram ring. "Maybe we should check with Robin first, there might be a curfew."

* * *

**rlm: i vote we cut this chapter short and make the actual namesake scene one all by itself-too much other stuff has gone on in this one already. Fire up the spell checker and proofreading narrator.**

**iq: Aye aye Skipper-you're the boss.**

**rlm: i at least thought you would have offered up some options or something.**

**iq: You didn't ask for any.**

**rlm: okay then smart guy give me some options.**

**iq: We could work on the next chapter. Or you could go back to your never ending collection of solitaire games.**

**rlm: i could use a little r&r and i do enjoy the little guys popping up on screen-solitaire ANTics ultimate it is. "shore leave granted for today."**

**iq: Somehow I knew you were going to work that in.**

**rlm: good story. you should try one about the other guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**iq: I know it has been a very long time since I have updated. The smaller reason behind that-never store your files on your cousins updated laptop where the backup files are all stored on floppy disks when it crashes, can't be repaired, and no one you know has a computer with an outdated floppy drive. As for the big reason WORK. It has been very stressful and I don't have much spare time. After this I don't know when the next update will come. As for the Mystery Cat story it will just have to stay on hold for now. I've completely lost my focus on that one due to my work responsibilities and chaotic schedule. And the third more moderate reason rlm just isn't interesting in working on Teen Titans stories anymore and since this is based on her idea I don't like to do it by myself.  
**

* * *

He parks his car behind the warehouse that Red X is going to be "looting" tonight. When the Titans find Raven missing he wants their focus to be on someone else and not him. And who better than the city's own world class thief? He walks around the building with his duffel bag and waits for the thief to show up.

"Planning an entire photo shoot? That looks like an awful lot of gear for just a few pictures."

"I'm not paying you to ask questions-just do your job."

"Now isn't this better than being cooped up in the tower?"

"Much." Very out of character she leans over and gives Cyborg a peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

Cyborg finds himself a bit off guard by the kiss. "Umm...you're welcome Rae."

She rests her head against Cyborg's shoulder's as someone selects a slow song on the pizza places new jukebox. "I wish this night would never end."

"Me too." Cyborg places his arm around Raven.

Raven snuggles deeper into Cyborg's embrace. People are staring at them but right now she doesn't care. She feels safer than she has in a very long time. If anything good could ever come out of all this then maybe its the fact that she has finally found someone that's been right there all along and she never had occasion to see him the way she does now. She looks up as the waitress comes with their pizza.

"Half all meat experience and half pineapple and bacon. Can I get you two anything else?"

"We're good for now thanks." Cyborg looks at Raven as the waitress leaves them alone. "Pineapple and bacon...good choice how come you never order it when we're all here?"

"And add to the topping argument?" She takes a sip of the soda which rarely orders over tea and sighs contentedly.

"This is a side of you that I've seen before."

"Neither have I. It feels good just to be free for a change."

Cyborg dishes up the pizza into their plates. He watches as Raven takes a bite of her pizza.

"That's so good...maybe I should get into the arguments."

"Maybe we should save the trouble and just let Beast Boy get his own next time."

"He would still object to what everyone else wants."

"Good point. Next time we should just leave him at home and bring him back take out. I bet if we got it with real cheese he wouldn't even know the difference."

"Have you tried soy cheese?"

"No and I don't want to."

"Trust me he would know."

Cyborg watches as Raven quickly finishes off the rest of her first piece of pizza.

"You should try this. I could say its better than sex...but that would just be a guess."

"I must be dreaming or something."

"What do you mean?"

"Those are words I never thought I would hear come out of your mouth."

Raven takes another slice of pizza and shrugs. "What even half demons have needs to."

Cyborg takes a second slice of pizza-glancing at Raven a bit uneasy. He isn't sure if she is just making conversation or dropping some sort of hint as to what she would like for desert.

Back at the tower Robin rushes to the computer as the alarm goes off. "It would have to be tonight. Some bad guy out there just couldn't wait."

Starfire flies over to them. "Might the three of us not handle this one on our own?"

Beast Boy looks at the screen. "Its only a robbery at a warehouse."

Robin runs his hand through his hair as he sighs in exasperation. "And who is usually behind these types of robberies?"

Beast Boy turns to Robin. "We could at least go check it and not bother Raven and Cyborg unless we absolutely have to."

"Alright but if it turns out to be Red X when we get there-"

"-you can say I told you so and we'll get our butts kicked till backup arrives." Beast Boy turns and rushes out the door with Starfire close behind him.

Robin has a very bad feeling about this later as he stops the R-cycle at the warehouse. Something just feels off about this whole thing.

He watches angered from his hiding spot as only three of the titans show up.

"Keep your shorts on the other two will show eventually."

Starfire flies in followed closely by Beast Boy in bird form-who shifts back to normal. "It was perhaps a false alarm?"

"Not likely Starfire."

Beast Boy points to one of the upper windows. where Red X passes by. "Go on and say it."

"Titans Go!"

"That's not what I meant-but I guess that works too." Beast Boy rushes inside with the others.

Robin pulls out his communicator. "Cyborg, Raven...I hate to cut your evening out short but we need you. Red X is at it again. I'm sending coordinates." He puts away the communicator in time to dodge a flying.

Raven and Cyborg are leaving the Pizza Place and heading to a late movie when they get Robin's message.

She sits back sighing. "Well that was fun while it lasted." Just when things were going so good for a change that bad feeling comes back to her full force.

"There will be other nights to sneak away for fun in disguise." Cyborg makes a turn into a vacant parking lot so no one sees the change as he turns off the t-cars holographic disguise.

Raven looks longingly at the holo-ring before taking it off.

When they get to the warehouse Raven is more nervous than ever when she senses the guy is so close this time. She stays close to Cyborg as he runs into the warehouse.

He perks up when Cyborg finally arrives with Raven. He turns to his duffel bag and takes out the dart gun and slips the roll of duct tape over one wrist for easy access. He waits biding his time until the fight really kicks into high gear. With her powers depleted Raven isn't able to keep up as Red X moves off into another area of the warehouse. He quickly fires the dart gun at her.

Raven looks down as her arm suddenly begins to sting fiercely. As she finds the hypo-dart and pulls it out she is already becoming light headed and groggy. She backs away scared-tripping on her cloak and falling as crates tumble down all around her-cutting her off from her friends.

He jumps down with his duffel bag in hand. He has rehearsed the move over and over so that the motion is almost a blur as he quickly drops the duffel bag and tears a strip of tape from the roll

Raven tries to call out for help but she's quickly grabbed from behind and a strip of tape is placed over her mouth.

"We're finally together just like we were meant to be."

She tries to fight the effects of the drugs and pull free from his grasp.

"I'm here to save you from the others. You know its them keeping us apart. They've told you bad things-made me look like a bad guy just to scare you away from me but I'm not. You will thank me for this later." He drags her back as she almost pulls free. "Don't make this harder than it has to be now."

Raven manages to maneuver her arm so that she can punch the guy in the nuts.

He lets go of Raven stunned by the pain as he staggers down to one knee but he isn't giving up that easy. She's giving him no choice and Red X can't keep the others occupied forever. He reaches into the duffel bag and pulls out the bat. His intention isn't to injure her-just finish the job of the drugs she's fighting.

She stumbles over a fallen crate as she tries to get away from him and it rolls forward with her. The swing he takes that would have just barely caught her in the head continues downward and gathers momentum as her ankle connects with his knee sending him off balance-the blow catches her in the lower back near the base of her spine instead. The pain is immense as finally the drugs from the hypo-dart drag her down into unconsciousness.

There isn't time to worry about the errant blow now the Titans will realize that she is missing soon and come looking for her. He puts the items back in his duffel bag-slings it over his shoulder then picks up Raven and rushes out to his car. He doesn't bother taking the time to tie her up now. He will worry about that when he gets some distance on the warehouse. He just places her in the trunk for now-gets in the car and speeds away into the night.

By the time the titans realize what happened he is already several miles down the back-roads heading to his family's private lake cabin.

He doesn't expect Raven to wake up anytime soon but he stops the car and gets out just in case. He takes the rope from the duffel bag and opens the trunk. He can't risk anyone seeing her before they get to the cabin so he will have to leave her in here for now but he wants to make sure she can't get away. He ties Raven's ankles tightly together with the rope before turning her over and drawing her legs back so that her hands almost touch her ankles before he tightly ties them behind her back. He caresses her cheek before closing the trunk and getting back in the car and continuing to his destination.

* * *

**iq: No witty banter today rlm?**

**rlm: can i go back to my samurai troopers stories now please? or the 80's he-man one?**

**iq: Don't you mean Cye/Shin and 80's Battlecat?**

**rlm: somebody help me please i'm in love with a talking green armor wearing cartoon tiger and a possibly gay anime character! is that what you want to hear?**

**iq: What is with you and Teen Titans stories these days?**

**rlm: MMPR millennium meltdown...that ring a bell?**

**iq: Ouch! Why do you do that to yourself?**

**rlm: trying to please everybody when I finally start churning out stuff that gets attention and people like.**

**iq: Write for yourself and the enjoyment of it stop trying to please everyone else all the time.**

**rlm: my brain threw up endings to some old stories i haven't worked on in awhile but i didn't post em cause they weren't exactly heading in the direction people liked about the beginnings.**

**iq: So? Its your stories write them how you want and post 'em if you got 'em.**

**rlm: if i do that and no one likes it anymore then i'm referring them to this chapter where you said that.**

**iq: Bring it on your Titans stuff is too good to torch like you did the MMPR stuff.**

**rlm: MMPR was crap anyway it deserved it.**

**iq: Not the story plots themselves just your lack of grammar and those bungling narrators that said the same thing over and over in different ways 10 times in the same paragraph.**

**rlm: 3 times mostly-eidetic memory remember? they're still up there in my head lack of grammar or not they were crap.**

**iq: If the plots are still up there in your head after all this time then rewrite them after all you've learned about writing over the years and prove me wrong. I dare you.**

**rlm: don't go there.**

**iq: We're...well you're past it and I'm almost 30 but I will break out the double dog dare if I have to.**

**rlm: for the love of..."terminating conversation."**

**iq: Don't quote the Andromeda Ascendant from the season four Andromeda cliffhanger and walk away like that. OK fine, rlm, go on then and don't tell your psychotic cat Cerberus to attack me either if I don't shut up. What do you say somebody out there please review and back me up here. Somebody else out there in the Teen Titan fanverse has to love the original Power Rangers too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**iq: I got quite the shock rlm says that she sat down to her laptop two weeks ago and her brain just starting, if you will pardon the imagery, "throwing up stories left and right." She completed 6 stories in under 5 days in the first week alone and that isn't including laying down the majority of the rest of the frame work for this one. The original stories it was based off of were hers so that is okay with me. If anyone remembers way back in the beginning it was mentioned that the bad guy would project certain fantasies at Raven so we decided after talking to my fiance who is studying to be a psychiatrist that would be something he would try to act on now that he has her. Since rlm is pretty much done with this story now another cousin of ours shh came in and wrote those parts. For a more Mature version of her scenes which we toned down for the story you can PM her. This story is done for the most part. Its just a matter of me getting out of bed on my day off and posting it each week. Everyone give the girls a big round of applause for their work better yet look up their screen names on here (raven lynn morrigan & Scarlett H. Hamilton) in the search function and drop them a big thanks.**

* * *

Kidnapped-chapter 7

Raven comes to briefly as the car takes a particularly hard bounce on the rough back roads. She attempts to move but its the pain rather than the ropes that stop her. As she feels the drugs trying to drag her back down she runs manages to grab her cloak with her hands. She feels for the hidden pocket where her communicator should be but its empty. A tear slips from her eye as she realizes it either fell out during the scuffle with him or he tossed it somewhere after capturing her. She looses the fight for the second time against the sleep inducing drugs.

Cyborg pounds his fist into the wall in anger. "I promised to protect her and I didn't!"

"Raven would not wish to place the blame upon yourself." Starfire turns as Beast Boy finds Raven's communicator.

"Either she dropped this or he ditched it so we couldn't track it to find her."

"Don't touch it-this is a police crime scene now."

Beast Boy quickly moves away from the area after Robin's warning.

"X was just a distraction so he could grab her." Robin looks up as the police chief walks in.

"You don't think it was this Red X fellow who took her?"

"He may be a criminal but even he has some morals." Robin looks around the area.

"Besides we were fighting him the whole time-until we noticed Raven missing." Beast Boy looks around feeling helpless as crime scene investigators move in."

Cyborg looks up. "We can't just stand around here waiting. We need to be out there looking for her."

"If this were any other super powered villain I would agree with you son-but this our area of expertise. You need to let us handle it." The police chief turns to the other investigators.

From the rafters Red X watches the whole scene below. So he was used just to distract the Titans so the guy could kidnap Raven. He doesn't like being used and unlike everyone else he knows just exactly who it is. And its only a matter of time until he tracks him down. Red X uses the teleport function on the suit to slip away.

Raven slowly becomes aware of her surroundings as she rises from the depths of her drugged slumber. The first thing that strikes her is the soft scent of vanilla. Its calming as it draws her consciousness up from the dark. It is quickly followed by muted music playing in the background that gets clearer the closer she comes to fully waking. She moans as something gently caresses her lower back. It would feel so good if it weren't for the deep aching throb that pulses there. She tries to move her arms to push away whatever is making it worse only to find she can't move her arms. As she forces her heavy eyelids open she finds her arms splayed out above her head with her wrists tied to the posts of a canopy bed. Raven panics as she finally realizes what's going on.

"Easy...its just me. I'm trying to find out how badly you were hurt."

If that's all he was doing she wonders why she's completely naked now. Raven tries to struggle away from his touch but moving only makes the pain worse.

He shushes her as he finally slips a corset around her and ties off the lacing. "Everything is going to be OK. I'm going to take very good care of you."

Raven whimpers as he kneels down caressing her legs. She wants to kick out at him to make him stop but her legs are so numb she can't move them.

"You're still hurting but it will pass. We can wait until you're better for certain things...but there's no reason you can't look nice now. He picks up the thong her feet are already inside as rests there on tip-toe and slides it up her legs over her hips. He follows that with one last touch by placing a pair of spiked heels on her feet. He stands up taking her in from behind. "There now...something fitting for my dark bird."

Something fitting for the Rocky Horror Picture Show is more like it she thinks and would voice it if she could but all that comes out is a muffled jumble as she realizes that she is gagged. She stills as she catches sight of the shrine she saw in a vision covering a wall. Scented candles encircle tons of pictures of her plastered everywhere. Bits of cloaks torn in battles but what stops her is the braid of long hair-her long hair she cut off.

He follows her gaze. "I paid quite a lot to have someone go through the trash at the tower to get that." He turns back to her and steps closer-gently running his fingers through her hair. "You look so beautiful with long hair. There is no reason you can't let it grow again now."

Raven trembles as he breathes in the scent of her hair. She doesn't like him being so close to her.

He kisses the nape of her neck before drawing back slightly. "If you promise not to try running I will let you sit down. Do you promise?"

Unable to speak Raven nods. She freezes as he draws a knife in one hand and places his other arm around her waist. She doesn't so much as even try to draw breath when he slices through the rope freeing one of her hands. As he cuts the other one her numb legs refuse to hold her up. If not for his arm around her she would fall to the floor.

He wonders did he really hurt her that bad or if she is just faking hoping to set up an escape attempt before she comes to realize she belongs here with him. He decides not to risk it. "Can you walk?"

Raven tries to stand up straight but its no good-her legs just won't hold her up. She panics as she realizes all the numbness is below the site of the pain in her back.

He picks her up and sits her down on the chair. Is she that good of an actress? He is forced to wonder if she is or is something really seriously wrong here? He just can't risk it being the former.

In her shock over just how serious the injury might be she takes little notice as he places her hands on the arm rests of the chair and straps them down with the buckled restraints.

He buckles her ankles into the restraints on the chair legs as well.

Raven's attention is diverted from her injury to the shrine for a moment. She sees the gem laying there-glowing brighter than when she last saw it in her dark mindscape. What powers she had left might have healed her somewhat in the time he took to get her wherever this is but not entirely. To see if she has any powers left now she tries to focus on levitating something as simple as one of the pictures on the shrine and nothing happens. Her attention is drawn back to him as he kneels in front of her.

"My dark goddess of the night...just as I had imagined."

Raven realizes now that this isn't any normal chair. Its ornately decorated in gold with red velvet cushioning on the seat and back-like a throne...only one meant to hold the so called goddess captive. She cringes against the backrest as he reaches out to her.

"Don't be afraid. I would never hurt you."

Not hurt her? She wants to scream at him that he already has.

"I'll take off the gag for awhile if you promise not to scream."

Raven nods her head to show she won't. She can't help trembling at his touch as he removes the gag.

"There now. Are you thirsty? Want some ibuprofen for the pain?"

"I don't think ibuprofen is going to help. I need you to listen to me. I can't feel anything below the injury. You saw that I couldn't move my legs. I know you won't like it but if you won't let me use my powers for healing I need to see a doctor."

"No. It will be okay. I'll take care of you. You don't have to worry about anything."

Raven sighs. If she just cooperates for now maybe he will come around later. "Why didn't you talk to me at the cafe? You didn't have to do all of this...I don't even know your name."

"Jason."

"You didn't have to change, Jason."

"I wanted to-for you."

"I just want you to be yourself.

"This is me-the real me. I was pretending in my other life. I can't remember what made me come into the cafe that night-but when I heard your poems for the first time I realized someone else understood me. Its like you looked into my very soul. We were meant for each other."

"I know that's what you think but you don't really know me and I don't know you."

"I know all about you."

"No you know things about me. That's not the same thing as knowing me." She looks down at the restraints. "You may think I like this or even want me like it-but I don't. I'm not into that sort of thing. If anything I said in a poem gave you that impression I'm sorry." She decides not to tell him he was wrong about anything else right now. She is already hurt and at his mercy and doesn't want to make things worse. "Why don't you tell me something about you?"

"Like what?"

"Anything. Where did you go to school?"

"Whatever was the best and most prestigious boarding school my parents money could buy me into any given year. I got sick of it and finally tested out of school. Last time I saw my parents we had a big blow up because they wanted me to go straight into college and I refused."

"What did you want to do other than college?"

"I never really thought about it. I just didn't want to follow in my dad's foot steps."

"I can relate to that. At least your father isn't a demon that wanted to use you as his portal into this world and take it over."

"What?"

"You didn't know that either did you? I'm only half human. My mother ended up in a cult who worshiped my father. She impregnated with a half-demon child. Now do you understand where my poetry came from? I wish you had talked me before-I could have told you those things."

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Its not my powers that kept me from having certain things. I can't do that because I can't risk there being another portal into this world being conceived for my father. Do you understand that?" She pulls at the restraints again when he doesn't answer. "Please...you don't have to do this."

He doesn't say anything he just gets up and places the gag back in Raven's mouth before leaving her alone in the room.

* * *

**rlm: if ur done i got something to say.**

**iq: Say it.**

**rlm: i left 2002 remake Roboto out of my cartoon crushes last week and i apologize to him profusely.**

**iq: OK. Not what I was expecting. 80s Battlecat, 2002 Roboto, and Shin/Cye Mori from Samurai Troopers/Ronin Warriors do your real life significant others know about their competition?**

**rlm: yep-but you better watch it or the people out there will start yelling at you for the way you spelled Mori in relation to Shin/Cye.**

**iq: The people out there can just get over it. We have Japanese ancestry and our last name is Mori and that's how its spelled no U is in it. No other Mori I have ever met outside of our extended family puts a U in it either.**

**rlm: don't say i didn't warn you-that explanation never works for me.**

**shh: I am so glad I don't have to worry about that spelling.**

**iq: Yeah but with your mom marrying a Hamilton you ended up getting named after Scarlett from Gone with the Wind. You never did say if your beau Charles took your last name or not when you two got married.**

**shh: That joke is getting so old. Just for the record-yes he did.**

**iq: He is so whipped.**

**rlm: i got something else to say.**

**iq: Go for it.**

**rlm: Play List for this story:**

_**I'm Alive-Heather Nova-Siren**_

_**Villians-The Verve Pipe-Villians**_

_**Mer Girl-Madonna-Ray of Light**_

_**Ominous Man-The Verve Pipe-Villans**_

_**Blood of Me-Heather Nova-Siren**_

_**Hand in Hand-Hanson-This Time Around**_

_**Uninvited-Alanis Morsett-City of Angels Soundtrack**_

_**The Freshman-The Verve Pipe-Villians**_

_**Mary-Seven for a Dollar-These Chains 2.0**_

_**Iris-The Goo Goo Dolls-City of Angels Soundtrack**_

_**Make You Mine-Heather Nova-Siren**_

_**Every Word I Say-Hanson-Penny & Me Single**_

_**Spark-Tori Amos-?**_

_**Misery-Hanson-Underneath**_

_**Somebody That I Used to Know-Goyte-Making Mirrors**_

**iq: OK.**

**rlm: i was board. i make play lists when i'm board. there were other contenders but they were too upbeat and pop sounding.**

**shh: And I thought the story was creepy enough on its own.**

**iq: The only thing creepier is that psychotic cat perched on the bar behind us this whole time.**

**rlm: don't show fear or he will pounce.**

**shh: Holy Crap! I'm out of here.**

**rlm: $5 says Cerberus gets her b4 she gets to the door.**

**iq: Instead of taking that bet I'm going to slip out the back door while he is chasing after her.**


	8. Chapter 8

**iq: Next chapter. One more to go. Enjoy it while it lasts I don't do sequels.**

* * *

In hindsight she may have pushed it too far last night. Raven now lays on the bed with her arms splayed out the above the bed and cuffed to the corner posts. Jason had come back last night just long enough to put her to bed-making sure she couldn't escape. She tugs on the cuffs wondering where he thinks she would run too. She tries to move her legs but nothing happens. Raven looks up as he comes back into the room carrying a tray with breakfast. She can't hide her trembling as he touches her to remove the gag.

"Is the pain bad this morning?"

"When I try to move."

He picks up a bottle of ibuprofen. "Want to try some of this?"

"What I want is for you to take me to see a doctor. Do you really think I'm supposed to believe you don't have some sort of disguises picked out in case someone figures out who you are and you have to run with me? I promise I won't say a thing to anyone at the hospital...please...i can't take this anymore."

Jason sits down beside Raven on the bed stroking her hair in attempt to calm her. "Its okay. You don't have to get upset. I'm going to take care of you."

Raven tries to jerk her head away from him-but even that movement sends pain down her back. She tugs on the cuffs again that are clamped tight and digging into her wrists. "Will you at least take these off please. Its not like I can go anywhere."

He wipes the tears from Raven's eyes before getting the keys to the cuff and removing them from her wrists.

She doesn't feel like being nice but she reasons it can't hurt to attempt it. "Thank you."

"Want to try some breakfast? I got your favorite tea."

"My mouth hurts from the gag-I don't think I want to try to eating right now. Maybe just some tea." She cries out in pain as he helps her sit up against the headboard.

Jason hands Raven the cup of tea. "Are you really in that much pain? You're not faking just to try and escape?"

"If you think you know so much about me is that something you think I would do?"

He leaves Raven sitting on the bed with the tray of breakfast.

Red X sits at a computer typing. He knows the guy is Jason Manheim son of a local shipping tycoon. Its just a matter of finding out where he took Raven to hide. He prints out a list of Manheim properties in the area. After a quick glance he crosses off all the business related listings. The primary penthouse in the city he rules out too-sure that the boy wouldn't be that stupid. There is a vacation home on the beach and a mountain cabin that looks promising. Closest to the scene of the kidnapping in one of his father's warehouses is the beach home. He decides to check that one first.

Jason comes back awhile later it appears to him that Raven hasn't moved other than to finish her tea and nibble a little on some of the breakfast he left her. Still that doesn't mean he can trust her to be left alone. "I'm going to to get you something stronger for the pain. You just have to promise to stay quiet and not move around. Can you do that?"

"I will...I promise."

He stands there staring at Raven for sometime before finally shaking his head. "Better make sure."

"No...please...you don't have to."

Ignoring her rather than cause her further pain with the gag he takes a roll of duct tape from the nightstand.

Raven tries to push him away as he tears off a strip and kisses her before pressing it firmly over her mouth.

He caresses her face before he adjusts the pillows and lays her back down.

Tears fall from Raven's eyes from the pain as he moves her. She panics trying to beg him no-despite the gag as he tries to stretch her arms out and lock her wrists in the cuffs again."

Jason relents as he realizes what she's trying to say. He doesn't cuff her wrists but he does force her hand into a fist which he tapes securely over. He does the same to her other wrist so she can't pull the tape off her mouth and call out for help. For good measure to be safe he tears another large piece from the roll placing the end over her mouth and winding it all the way around her head. He kisses the gemstone on Raven's forehead. "There now...just to make sure you don't get into any trouble while I'm gone. You just lay here and rest. I'll be back as soon as I can." He caresses her face again. "Don't worry you'll get better soon and it won't hurt...there are ways to keep you from getting pregnant."

Raven lays there sobbing as he leaves her alone. She thought she had talked him out of that last night but he just figured out a way around it. When she hears a motor start she does try to get the tape off her mouth with her hands but its no use. She silently curses herself in her head as she lets out a muffled cry of frustration.

Cy can't just sit around the tower waiting for the cops to find Raven anymore. Its driving him crazy he needs to get out and help in some way. He had promised to protect her and not let this guy get his hands on her. He picks up the ring she left in the T-car. He never should have taken her out-he should have just kept her home the the tower and not even let her go out on the call with Red X. He flings the ring across the room in frustration.

"Raven wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Cyborg looks up to see Robin.

"I promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"None of us could have known he was there waiting for her. I don't think Red X would have even let it happen had he known what was going on."

He sighs before closing the door to the T-car. "Us standing here talking isn't helping to find Raven."

Robin stands there watching as Cyborg starts the T-car and speeds away.

He knows his picture is all over the city so Jason heads out to a cabin nearby where there is a dealer that often smuggles drugs in his shipments through his father's company.

Since his charge went up the cabin the Butler decides to go down to the beach house. He has tried to call the boys father several times about his behavior as of late but it never does any good. Mr. Manheim is always too busy for his son. Normally they have groceries delivered to the penthouse but to stock up for his trip he decides to go to the supermarket himself. He stops at the bulletin board outside the store staring at the wanted picture he sees there. He looks up startled as a young couple leave the store.

"Did you hear the news this morning Brad? One of the Titan girls was kidnapped by a crazed stalker last night."

"One of those kids kidnapped with their powers? Seriously Janet do you believe everything you hear these days."

He knows the young master has been quite taken with one of the girls and as often spoken of her. Even more so since the change in his behavior and appearance. With him leaving on the eve of the girls kidnapping he doesn't want to face the possibility he could have been involved but can't ignore it either. The butler speaks up. "Pardon me miss-I'm sorry to interrupt but did they say which Titan girl it was?"

"Raven."

"Thank you miss terribly sorry to bother you." The butler turns grabbing the flier off the board and heads to the police station.

Red X finishes his search of the beach house. No one has been here in a very long time. He is sure that means Raven must have been taken to the cabin. He set out on the X-cycle hoping to find her before Jason snaps and something bad happens.

* * *

**rlm: Brad and Janet seriously?**

**iq: Scarlett (aka shh) started it.**

**rlm: no that was your comment from last week about her unedited scenes.**

**iq: Like I said she started it. Anyway you know that list of cartoon crushes you have?**

**rlm: yep**

**iq: You forgot someone else.**

**rlm: no...i know who you're going to say and no...that one is the voice actor that voices the character your thinking of.**

**iq: The voice actor looks a lot like the comic version of the character when he is pictured without the mask.**

**rlm: i'd still rather have the voice actor than cartoon character on that one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**iq: The last two chapters ended up being so short I decided to combine them into the final one.**

* * *

Raven lays still for sometime-scared that the moment she moves he will come rushing back. Finally she dares to try finding some sort of help while he is gone. She doubts he would risk having a phone that she could attempt calling out on. If he had a cell she is sure he would have it with him. If he is so intent on keeping her quiet then just maybe there is someone close by-maybe in the next house or something that she could get the attention of somehow. How to do it is the question. She can't walk or stand and he made sure she can't scream or pick anything up. Finally she rolls over on the bed deciding to try to get help someway before she looses her nerve. She braces herself with one arm on the nightstand as she uses the other to drag her legs over the side of the bed. The nightstand shifts suddenly under her weight causing her to loose her balance and fall off the bed. She strikes her head on the bed rail as she falls knocking herself out.

The Butler waits at the police station after having explained his fears twice already. He looks up as the police chief comes in.

"I understand you have information about the missing Titan girl."

"Possibly and if I'm right I fear she is in grave danger."

"And you are?"

"Butler to the Manheim's and caretaker of their son."

"The police chief looks over the statement. And just why do you think this Jason might have kidnapped her."

"He has had a very rough life I'm afraid. Some months ago he saw her at a cafe and has been quite taken with her ever since."

The chief sits up taking notice. "Go on."

"He changed his look to match hers. He thought she understood him-that they would be the perfect couple. Several times I went out to pick up gifts he ordered for her. The night before last he sent me on a vacation and said he was going up to the family cabin. If you had seen the change in him after he saw this girl like I did you would worry about her suddenly going missing as well."

He picks up the flier the butler brought in. "Why didn't you come to us before?"

"I only saw that today. Listen to me please-I tried to call the boy's father and he wouldn't. I fear for him after the change that has come over him...and what he might do if someone barges in there trying to take the girl away. I just fear he isn't stable anymore...perhaps he never really was now that I think back on it. He never thought he fit in anywhere or with anyone until he saw the girl."

"What is the address of this cabin."

"If you don't have a code it will set off an alarm at the cabin. If you would let me maybe I could go in and draw him away from the girl long enough for your forces to come in through the back."

"Its too risky for you to go in."

When Jason comes back he finds Raven laying on the floor. He picks her up putting her back in bed as she comes to.

Raven whimpers as he roughly removes the gag.

"You promised to lay still and not try to move around."

In attempt to stem a blow up Raven thinks of a lie. "I needed to go to the bathroom. I was afraid to wait-"

"-You're lying! You were trying to get away." He picks her up from the bed and stands her up. "You've been faking-go on show me."

As he pushes her Raven falls to the floor. "I can't walk! Yes, I was trying to get help what would you do if someone kidnapped you? Just lay around and wait to rapped or try to find some way to get help?"

"I never threatened to rape you."

"You would if that's what it took to get what you want."

He kneels down grabbing her arms-pulling her up to face him. He shakes her to drive his words home. "All I want is for you to realize we were meant for each other."

Raven struggles for breath as the pain flairs up in her back again. "Stop it you're hurting me!"

"Let her go now!"

Jason freezes when something cold is pressed to the back of his neck.

Robin turns to find Starfire and Beast Boy staring at him after he hangs up the phone. "That was the police chief. They think they may have found Raven."

"What are we waiting for-lets go get her!"

"We need to let them handle it. This isn't one of our normal villains. Raven could be hurt or worse if we try to barge in."

Raven looks up to see Red X.

Red X throws a satchel down on the bed. "You can have your dirty money back. I didn't agree to be a part of this and I don't like being used as someone's pawn. Now don't make me tell you again to let her go."

"If I can't have her no one can!"

Before the guy can make a move Red X whacks him in the back of the head. He then shoves him out of the way and picks Raven up and sits her down on the bed. "You really know how to pick 'em."

"Red X?"

"If I known he was that screwed up in the head I would have told him to take his money elsewhere."

Raven locks over at the hair on the shrine. "You did that?"

"He told me he just wanted to lure you out to get some pictures. I didn't know he was planning this." Red X cuts the tape from Raven's hands. "I'm sorry."

"You came to help-I should be thanking you." Raven looks up in time to see Jason getting up. "Look out!"

Red X turns in time to dodge a blow from Jason. He quickly deals one of his own to the guy's gut.

"I won't let you take her from me! We belong together."

"The only place you belong is a in a looney bin."

As the two duke it out Raven spies the jewel glowing on the shrine. Just maybe if she gets it she can channel her powers and help Red X out. She drags herself over to the other side of the bed and reaches out for it.

Down at the gate the butler punches in the code for the police to get in. They race up the drive but keep the sirens off so they don't attract attention. When they get to the cabin the second floor window smashes out and two figures tumble out. Police quickly run over to them drawing their weapons. The police chief motions several others inside to find Raven.

Raven has to slide down off the bed and into the floor to get to the jewel but she manages to grab it as several police burst into the room.

Cyborg answers his communicator as he drives through the city streets. "What is it Robin?"

"The police found Raven."

"Is she okay?"

"They're taking her to the hospital. We're going to meet them there."

Cyborg makes a U-turn in traffic and heads straight for the hospital.

Raven looks up as the paramedics enter the room.

"And your sure you want to go on record saying that Red X came here to help you?"

Raven looks up at the police chief. "Yes."

"Alright. Lets clear out boys and let the paramedics work."

She responds automatically to the paramedics questions like she's on some sort of auto pilot when the shock of what might have happened if X hadn't appeared when he did sinks in.

Red X looks up when the police chief exits the cabin. "She says you only came to help her."

"I did."

"There are outstanding warrants on you for your past heists though. If you were to slip away like you always do on the Titans I don't anyone here is going to say you stuck around to be captured after we picked him up."

They both look up when the guy freaks out in the back of the police car he is in.

As the paramedics bring Raven outside on the stretcher he tears out of the seat belt and kicks out the door trying to get to Raven. Several take shots at him bringing him down as he runs to her.

When the police chief turns back to Red X he is nowhere in sight.

Raven is resting at the hospital when Cyborg comes in with a hot cup of tea.

"Brought you some tea. Its from your stash at the tower."

"Cyborg! I'm so glad to see you. I thought I was never going to see anyone again. If Red X hadn't shown up when he did..."

"...that's enough of that, Rae." He pauses for a moment. "I'm sorry about back there in the warehouse. I promised to protect you and-"

"-don't please. It wasn't your fault." She lays the jewel out on the tray table.

"That's the jewel he had in your mind."

"I got it while he and Red X were fighting. They wouldn't tell me what happened to the guy."

"He didn't make it."

"He was very troubled...maybe now he will finally find some peace."

"And how are you holding up?"

"The doctor is waiting on test results to be sure but with luck in time I should heal physically."

"And mentally?"

Raven grasps Cyborg's hand. "As long as you're here, I will be just fine."

"I'll be right here, Rae."

"I won't be fighting for awhile at least...maybe when you're not busy we will have time for some more dates at the pizza place."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

**rlm: you want to make a sequel you're on your own man. i was done with these stories you turned into this one long before you started it.**

**iq: I don't do sequels.**


End file.
